1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inkjet print head and a method for manufacturing the inkjet print head. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inkjet print head included in an industrial inkjet printer and a method for manufacturing the inkjet print head.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, an inkjet print head is a structure that converts an electrical signal to a physical force to propel droplets of ink through small nozzles. The inkjet print head may be classified into different kinds according to a jet method. Particularly, a piezoelectric inkjet print head, which jets an ink by using a piezoelectric principle, has recently been extensively used in an industrial inkjet print head. For example, the inkjet print head is widely used for jetting an ink, which is melted from gold, silver and the like, on a flexible printed circuit substrate (FPCB) to form a circuit pattern, and for forming a liquid crystal, which is used in an industrial graphic or LCD component, or manufacturing an OLED or a solar cell, and the like.
Each nozzle of the inkjet print head has an ink path, and ink supplied along each ink path is jetted as a droplet from each nozzle. When using the inkjet print head, a jetted ink may be contaminated by a portion of ink absorbed in the inkjet print head during movement of the inkjet print head, or a material, which is used in forming the inkjet print head, may drop off of the head structure itself.